The present invention relates to a structure of drawing out a flexible printed circuit member where a flexible printed circuit board is accommodated in a casing such as a unit, a protector or the like, and this circuit member is drawn out from the casing.
Provided to a door of an automobile is various electric equipment such as a power window driving mechanism, a door mirror driving mechanism, a door lock mechanism, a speaker or the like. In order to perform electrical connection for these electric equipment, many harnesses are wired. In this case, for simplifying wiring of the harnesses, there is employed a method that collective wiring is conducted using a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) on which a plurality of conductors have been printed, each flexible circuit member is drawn out from the board to each electric equipment and the circuit member is connected to target electric equipment. In this case, the circuit board is accommodated in a unit as a casing and the circuit member is drawn out from this unit.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above problem. An object thereof is to provide a structure of drawing out a flexible circuit member where the flexible circuit member drawn out from a casing is increased in retaining performance so that a tensile force acting on the circuit member outside the casing is prevented from acting on the circuit board in the casing.
A first aspect of the invention provides a structure of drawing out a flexible circuit member. The structure includes a first casing including a first end. The structure includes a second casing mated with the first casing. The second casing includes a second end facing the first end. The structure includes a flexible circuit member housed between the first and second casings. The circuit member is drawn out from the first and second ends. The circuit member is retained between the first and second ends under pressure.
Preferably, the first and second ends are fitted in a holder. The circuit member is retained between the holder and one of the first and second ends, being drawn out.
Preferably, the first end includes a first protrusion extending therefrom toward the second end. The second end includes a second protrusion extending therefrom toward the first end. The circuit member is interposed and supported between the first and second protrusions.
Preferably, the first and second ends have elastic means filled therebetween for pressing on the circuit member.
Preferably, the first end has a protrusion. The second end has a recess engaged with the protrusion. The circuit member is interposed between the protrusion and the recess.
Preferably, the protrusion and recess have a filler filled therebetween.
Preferably, the circuit member includes a flexible printed circuit board.
A second aspect of the invention provides a structure of drawing out a flexible circuit member. The structure includes an outer casing including a first casing and a second casing mated with each other. The structure includes a flexible circuit member housed in the outer casing. The circuit member is drawn out from the first and second casings. The first casing includes a first retainer. The second casing includes a second retainer facing the first retainer. The first and second retainers have the circuit member retained therebetween.
Preferably, the first and second retainers have a holder pressed on outer sides thereof. The circuit member extending from the first and second retainers is interposed between an inner side of the holder and one of the outer sides, being drawn out.
Preferably, the first and second retainers have opposed faces with protrusions. The protrusions press on the circuit member therebetween for retaining the circuit member.
Preferably, the first and second retainers have opposed faces. The opposed faces have a frictional member provided therebetween. The frictional member contacts the circuit member under pressure for retaining.
Preferably, the circuit member has a flexible coating mounted thereto. One of opposed faces of the first and second retainers has a recess formed thereon in correspondence with the coating. Another of the opposed faces has a protrusion formed thereon. The protrusion is inserted in the recess.